Cranberry
Ichiko Kigawa (黄川一子, Kigawa Ichigo), better known by her pseudonym Cranberry, is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. She is not connected to the plot of either game however; instead appearing in the recurring fictional anime Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly. Introducing herself in the field as "Yellow Gale Cranberry," she pilots Glaston 3, a white-colored aerial battle mecha. Her weapon is a large steel flail, while her signature mecha attack is referred to as "Cranberry Chocolate Sundae." Story Ichiko Kigawa is the secretary treasurer of the student council. When her fellow schoolmate Ichigo Beniyama is unexpectedly confessed to by the school's cutest and most popular boy, Jishū Heiankyō, her life is placed in mortal danger as the jealous wrath of all the school's girls begin. In the following days, the girls at school give Beniyama trouble, culminating with her being called behind the school one afternoon. Here she is greeted by a mob of angry girls who intend to either cripple or kill her, but luckily, two girls come to her rescue: Ichiko Kigawa and student council president ICHIGO Aota. With a quick and precise explanation, they are able to save Beniyama from being lynched. Kigawa, Beniyama and Aota go on to form Bizarre Jelly as Cranberry, Strawberry and Blueberry, respectively. Appearance Initially in Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly, Cranberry wears a headress that is black on the outside and yellow on the inside. She wears a black top short enough to expose the bottom half of her cleavage, with black intersecting straps reaching to her black and yellow-colored skirt. Her gloves are yellow except at the elbows, where they are black, and her boots are primarily black, except at the lining, vamp and outsole, where they are yellow. Cranberry also wears a golden crown and pendant. For Bizarre Jelly 5, the anime's incarnation in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, Cranberry takes on a less radical makeover than her partners. Black becomes a less prominent color in her costume, with her belly straps now being completely yellow, as well as her headdress for the most part. Her gloves now take on the appearance of conventional sleeves, which are still dark but have smaller yellow straps intersecting. Her sleeves now culminate in large yellow frills. Rather than wear boots, she Cranberry now wears darkly colored leggings; her left legging has orange diamonds patched between below her thigh and below her knee. Due to shedding her boots, she now wears yellow slippers. White lingerie covers Cranberry's breasts and hips, and she also wears a white collar, still sporting her golden crown and pendant. Trading cards Cranberry appears on two trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are Trading Card No. 116 and Trading Card No. 117. Gallery Image:Cranberry.png|Cranberry in Bizarre Jelly 5. Category:Characters in Bizarre Jelly 5 Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls